It's A Claws Life
by HBW2003
Summary: The tragic story of Vega, the masked beauty.


Discalimer: I don't own any of Capcom's characters, but specifically for this fan fiction, I don't own Street Fighter, and probably never will unless i'm extreamly lucky.  
  
This story follows Vega, Capcom's own, "loveable," little psycho, throughout the events of Street Fighter. This kind of thing is a first for me, so I need some words here, peoples!  
  
It's A Claw's Life  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Ana-Maria Perez, toma a Vega Fabio de Cerna para que sea su amado espeso en la fuena y en las malas?" The priest's voice rings between the towering stone buildings. It was a normal day in 1966 Barcelona, Spain, at least for natives. People got married all of the time, right? Plus, many people get married in Spain, especially places like Barcelona. But people don't usually get married right outside their house in a place like this, there were so many placess to choose from. There are cliffs, with their strange beauty, placidness, and beaches, sands being washed away be the sea, Mediterranean in Ana's case. Ana did have a liking to beaches. Then again, Ana-Marie did choose to have her wedding right by her house, where she grew up all of her life, her family being a close knitted one after all.  
  
"Yes...I do..."  
  
The girl herself, Ana-Maria, was shifting in her outfit, seeming quite anxious  
  
. The dress was a site to behold. Yeah, at its base was a regular dress in 1966, but with all of the additions, made by Vega, you can tell someone didn't just leave on the streets, but it took sometime for this masterpiece to come to life. Colors were everywhere, from neck to toe. It really consisted of long sleeves everywhere, with ruffles to accompany them every inch. Ana loved it, but she would rather have something much more old fashined, for herself, as she was not used to rich life.  
  
Ana was waiting for something to happen. She scratched herself behind the ears, then loked behind her. She saw an medium-sized amount of people, mostly her family, and some of Vega's. She noticed her mother, Ramona, smile at her while holding a hankercheif, long, deep-rooted wrinkles following soon after. Her smile was the size of a large burrito. Her mother did truly look pleased. Ana-Marie managed a fake smile to please her fastly ageing mother, she was the one who pushed her into this marriage in the first place. As long as her mother was happy, plus Ana would be in good hands though his style and attitude was something that needed MUCH work.. She never wanted to marry some evil, ugly rich man just because...oh never mind, she already said yes anyway.  
  
"...if anyone does not want to see these two together, speak now, or forever hold your peace..." Ana felt insane as she thought the old man was looking at her. She knew she never loved him really, she definatley wasn't his type. She was the one to go out and do things, he was the one to stay inside and read those stupid things called books. She was his wife for beauty, and she didn't like that...  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Vega, you may kiss the bride!" Ana loathed this moment. Vega's, "trying to be seductive," smile freaked Ana-Marie out as their lips interlocked. Vega felt over her hair, in the process messinf up her beautiful hair. The crowd erupted in cheer as the marriage had begun.  
  
"Try to be positive about this, positive, aaaccckkk! He smells of clay and shi..." but her thoughts were interrupted as Vega let go of his lip hold over Ana.  
  
"Let's proceed to refreshments, shall we, wife?" Vega said to Ana in a rich, but Spainish accent. Ana smiled. He did have a certain charm about him, maybe that was why she married him. She knew that wasn't good enough though...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
How was that first chapter? I know, it has nothing to do with the actual Vega, but he's coming soon. I was trying to show everyone the marriage between Vega's parents, and show their relationship. Vega will be coming very soon....R&R! 


End file.
